


Roses are red...

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Not all is my work, Poetry, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red, violets are blue a la Sherlock BBC<br/>(Valentine's day is close so why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is only one where I have more stolen poems than my own...  
> And sorry for my English...

Roses are red  
Violets are too  
Writing poems is boring  
And same is Valentine without you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm highfunction sociopath  
But I love you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You must be Reichenbach  
'cause I'm falling for you

Blazes are silver  
Carbuncles are nlue  
I too would be lost  
If I didn't have you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sherlock is bored  
He will shoot you

Studies are red  
Dressing gowns are blue  
Watson is in love  
and Sherlock knew

Roses are red  
Violets are purple, not blue, John.  
Whoever wrote this poem  
is a supremely incopetent botanist

Mars is red  
I think Venus is blue  
Forget the Solar system  
All I want is you

Roses are red  
The skull is white  
I made you coffee  
My conductor of light

John's pants are red  
Sherlock's robe is blue  
The kettle is on  
And there's biscuit for two

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Come if convenient  
If inconvenient, come too

Roses are boring  
Violets are boring  
Your body is crime  
That just need exploring

Roses are dull  
Violets are dull  
Dull...boring...bored!  
*shoots wall*

Apologies John if this sounds brash  
But you're as gascinating as tobacco ash

I've been reliable informes that I don't have a heart, but if I have one... It'd be in a jar in the fridge


	2. John

I was in Afganistan  
I was in Sussex  
I'm telling you I love you  
And not just in subtext

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You drugged my coffee  
But God help me I still love you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
And I just want to  
U.M.R.Q.A. with you

Sky is blue  
Fog is grey  
I wanna date with woman  
Because I'm not gay

I am your flatmate  
I sometimes hate you  
You can be sociopath  
But I'm afraid I love you

Pavement was red  
Gravestone is black  
Don't cry John Watson  
Sherlock will be back

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love you so much  
I will shave for you

Pavement is red  
Sherlock's scarf is blue  
Don't worry, John  
He fell for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... Sorry for the last ones...


	3. Mycroft

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Love is dangerous disadvantage  
but I'll make an exceptation just for you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm not alone  
Because I have you

Roses are red  
These violets are fake  
I love you more  
Then Mycroft loves cake

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Cake is sweet  
And same is you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm British Govertment  
And I like watching you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You are my goldfish  
And I will care about you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I know everyone's idiot  
Everyone but not you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love everything sweet  
And I love my umbrella too


	4. Donovan, Anderson

My left knee hurts  
And the right hurts too  
Was I scrubbing floor  
Or was I kneeling before you?

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Anderson's searching drugs  
But my drug is you

I work for police  
I'm not woman for you  
So touch me one more time  
And I will arest you

Anderson is idiot  
He's lowering IQ in all state  
But when you are here  
Everything is great


	5. Jim

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'll be your Valentine  
'cause it's what the people do!

Story is ending  
Villain is free  
I have just one question  
Did you miss me?

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I said get Sherlock  
But I rather get you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Bee Gees are great  
And same is you

Roses are good  
Violets are fine  
My name is Moriarty  
And you should see me in crown

My name is Moriarty  
I don't like you  
I like just Sebastian  
And he will shoot you

I will burn your mind  
I will burn your heart  
I'll do it 'cause I love you  
I'm sorry if it hurt

I owe you a Valentine. I.O.U.


	6. Greg

The victim is pink  
My forensic suit's blue  
You tell me I need you  
God help me, I do

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm not goldfish  
But I will be just for you

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I must arest Sherlock  
But with handcuffs I wanna see you

I'm DI Lestrade  
And I will arest you  
Some body stole my heart  
And I'm sure it was you

I don't need my job  
I don't need television  
I need just you  
'cause you are my division

Roses are red  
My wife is fat  
I wanna be with you  
And take you to bed

I love my work  
I love what I do  
You are my division  
So I love you too

My name is Gregory  
I'm DI Lestrade  
I wanna be your Valentine  
'cause you are great


	7. Anthea

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love my blackberry  
But don't worry I love you too

Strawberries are red  
Blueberries are blue  
Blackberry is my love  
And Mycorft is too


	8. Molly

Roses are cute  
Violets are nice  
Does Molly Hooper count?  
Of course, she does!

Blood is red  
Brain is grey  
I gave you both  
And you tell me my boyfriend is gay?!


	9. Mike, Angelo

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
My name is Mike Stamford  
And I find perfect valentine for you

Sherlock is my friend  
And John is his date  
I don't care he isn't gay  
They together just look great

Night is nice  
Night is poetic  
I take there candle  
'cause it's more romantic

Hi, I'm Mike Stamford and I'll find you a perfect Valentine


	10. Irene

Chocolate is good  
Roses are nice  
But I'd rather have you on the desk  
And beg for mercy twice

Roses are nice  
Roses are red  
Let's have a dinner  
I'm not dead


	11. Moffat, fandom

Studies are scarlet  
Carbuncles are blue  
Holmes and Watson  
We all love you

Sherlock was dead  
John isn't blue  
Moffat wrote third episode  
He's singing I.O.U.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
We are all sherlocked  
And you will be too

Pavement is red  
Roof is too  
We all hate Moffat  
But we love him too


End file.
